fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sora Pan 2: The Dreamland Quest Begins
Sequel to Sora Pan (Version 2). Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles’ Uni-Mind from Zurg, Hades, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world Old Cast Peter Pan: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Sora: Riku and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Tinker Bell: Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold) Extra with Helga: Phoebe Hyerdahl, Arnold Shortman, and Gerald Johansen (Hey Arnold) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Kayley: Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), and Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358 ½ Days) John Darling: Edd “Double D” (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy) Michael Darling: Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) Extras with Double D and Skippy: Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy) Babysitters: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Nana Darling: Terriermon (Digimon) George Darling: Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) Mary Darling: Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot) Captain Hook: Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Extra with Zurg: Hades (Hercules) Mr. Smee: Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Extras with Warp: The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pain, and Panic (Hercules) Zurg and Hades’ pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Krookodile (Pokemon) Lost Boys: Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Foulmouth, Fifi Le Feum, and Shirley De Loon (Tiny Toons Adventure) Tiger Lily: Tuptim (The King and I (1999)) Extra with Tuptim: Chulalongkorn (The King and I (1999)) Indian Chief: King Mongkut (The King and I (1999)) Indians: Mongkut’s people (Except the Kralahome and Master Little) (The King and I (1999)) Mermaids: Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts Series), Yuna, Rikku, and Paine (Final Fantasy X-2/Kingdom Hearts 2) Pirates: Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King), Man Ray (Spongebob Squarepants), Jack O’ Lantern (Billy and Mandy’s Jacked up Halloween), Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz), Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Ratchet (Robots), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Lasombra (Hey Arnold Jungle Movie), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), and Pete (Kingdom Hearts 2) New Cast New London allies: Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) (With Satsuki wearing her yellow sundress on the day Mei got lost, but will wear her blue shoes instead, Arren wearing his blue farmer clothing, and Therru not wearing her apron) New Lost Tiny Toons: Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Bird (Tiny Toons Adventure), Mushu (Mulan), and B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) New Monster of Dreamland: Tamatoa (Moana) (He'll be partners with the Krookodile in the end) New pirate crew members who pretend to be Sora’s new allies, but secretly work for Zurg and Hades, which won’t be revealed until the end: Ron and Ren the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) and Hunter J (Pokemon) The pirates who betray Zurg, Hades, and their pirates and join Sora and his friends’ side: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (Similar to how Iago betrayed Jafar and joined Aladdin and his friends’ side in “The Return of Jafar,” since in the first story, they worked for the pirates) Dreamland’s inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Powerpuff Girls' Boyfriends from London who appear at the end after the adventure: Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Dreamland Goddess and Sora, Riku, and Roxas' mentor, who appears at the end after the victory: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) And in this story at one point, similar to how Sadness cheered Bing-Bong up in "Inside Out," after Snake loses his hat to Tamatoa's pit, he goes in a deep depression until after failed cheer up attempts by Blossom, Buttercup, and Ed, Arren and Therru, being the shy gentle nature they are, and even Bubbles cheer him up by comforting him and letting him cry his eyes out to feel better after Snake revealed that his hat was a gift from his deceased mother. Afterwards, Snake will feel better and together, they, along with Sora and his friends will go down there and get Snake's hat back from Tamatoa's lair, to which after the song, "Shiny," they do succeed and convince Tamatoa to join the Krookodile in trying to eat Zurg and Hades, although Hades will still won't be afraid of Tamatoa and the Krookodile. And also, Blossom and Brick will meet for the first time after the adventure after the London group goes home. Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Tiny Toons Recruits Chapter 3: The Gangreen Gang's Looking Out for Themselves/Julianna and Lionel's Sora Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/The Gangreen Gang to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of B.E.N./Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: B.E.N. Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Snake Loses His Hat Chapter 7: Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/B.E.N.'s Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Zurg, Hades, and their Pirates Threaten the Gangreen Gang/The Team except Sora, Riku, and Roxas Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/The Gangreen Gang Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed Chapter 12: Saving Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades' Waltz For original story: Sora Pan (Version 2) For series: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Sora Pan 3: The Voice of the Forest Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies